


Home

by Watermelancholy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:17:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8272504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelancholy/pseuds/Watermelancholy
Summary: I'm writing this based off a writing prompt from Instagram :p





	

I was working on a case when Sammy burst into the room, almost tripping over his feet. He was panting in the doorway, catching his breath.

“Dean,” he wheezed. “We found him… Cas, he’s back.” I almost knocked the laptop over, fumbling to get to my angel. Sam pointed to the car, when I saw him looking out the car window. 

I’d never run faster in my life before that moment. Cas had been gone for months, kidnapped by other angels, and he was here. He was finally /back/. Cas was climbing out of the car, when he yelled my name.

“Dean!” I didn’t realize how much I had missed him until he said my name. I couldn’t help a stupid looking grin breaking across my face. We ran up to each other, not knowing what to do. It had been so long…

“Cas…” Was all I could manage before pulling him into a tight bear hug. “We’ve missed you so much… I’m so glad you’re okay…” I pulled away to look at his face- god his beautiful face. Tears were burning to be let out.

“God damn it Cas,” I breathed out. “I just- I missed you so god damn much… God I could just kiss you right now.” I huffed out a laugh, feeling my cheeks get hot. Cas was staring at me, a blush breaking across his face.

“Do it…” He said with hopeful eyes. Without even thinking, I cupped his face and brought him in for a kiss. I smiled into it, feeling hot tears run down my face. He started smiling too, and we just sat there, savoring the moment. My angel, he was finally home. And I was never going to lose him again…

**Author's Note:**

> Wow that was absolutely terrible, but you know what... I'm tired I need sleep


End file.
